Addicted
by Vikhanceva
Summary: "I saw you. I liked you. I wanted you. I kissed you. I took you. I felt like if I didn't, I-I'd cease breathing that very moment. I-I needed you. I'm addicted to you." A story of tragic, unrational love begun from sedative, undying hopes for selfish survival concluding in beautiful disasters, breathtaking suicides relieving misery and tragic addiction. A Hermione/Ernie SonFic.
**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter; the mentioned is owned by J. K. Rowling. Furthermore, I do not intend to nor am I gaining any money or profit from this FanFiction, which is written entirely and solely for entertainment purposes. I do, however, own my writings, plots and words, as they are thought, constructed and made by me, and therefore, belong to me.**

* * *

One dictionary defines gluttony as greedy or excessive indulgence, and the Catholics have decided it is a deadly sin. I think it's an addiction, and I have one – one I refuse to detox from.

 _It's like you're a drug_  
 _It's like you're a demon_  
 _I can't face down_  
 _It's like I'm stuck_  
 _It's like I'm running from you_  
 _All the time_  
 _And I know I let you_  
 _Have all the power_

You have the power to hurt me and to heal me. You have the power to ignite my body with passion so intense; I think I might die from it. I cannot get enough of you and I should feel ashamed for wanting you to myself so often, but I don't, I won't, and I can't.

 _It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

My life has seen darkness and despair. There was a time when everyone I cared for was falling all around me. The world was black and you were its light, and mine.

 _It's like you're a leech_  
 _Sucking the life from me_  
 _It' s like I can't breathe_  
 _Without you inside of me_

I shouldn't keep you to myself so much, but I need you so greatly, want you so badly. The feel of you moving inside me is a high so powerful I'm afraid of the withdrawal. I need to feel you fill me.

 _And I know I let you have all the power_  
 _And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

"Don't stop…please…Ernie…dear Merlin." I whisper to you as your body travels over mine, sometimes under mine, always inside mine. You steal my breath with your kisses, your lips capturing mine, stealing my moans and sighs of ecstasy.

 _It's like I can't breathe_  
 _It's like I can't see anything_  
 _Nothing but you_  
 _I'm addicted to you_  
 _It's like II can't think_  
 _Without you interrupting me_  
 _In my thoughts_  
 _In my dreams_

You say my name with a certain timbre in your voice and I'm instantly damp and full of desire. I think of you and the way touch me, both emotionally and physically. I imagine your hands on my body, caressing me, teasing me, moving over my skin and between my legs and my body wracks in spasms.

 _You've taken over me_  
 _It's like I'm not me_  
 _It's like I'm not me_

When you look at me, with your sapphire eyes full of desire, I am no longer me; at least, I am no longer the me the rest of the world sees. I am only like this when I am with you, the person that will beg and command in the same breath, the me that screams your name over and over again with exquisite pleasure. I am the me that is like a junkie in need of her next fix, which is you.

 _It's like I'm lost_  
 _It's like I'm giving up slowly_  
 _It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_  
 _Leave me alone_  
 _And I know these voices in my head_  
 _Are mine alone_  
 _And I know I'll never change my ways_  
 _If I don't give you up now_  
 _It's like I can't breathe_  
 _It's like I can't see anything_  
 _Nothing but you_  
 _I'm addicted to you_  
 _It's like I can't think_  
 _Without you interrupting me_  
 _In my thoughts_  
 _In my thoughts_

"Fuck me, Ernie, fuck me." I whisper in your ear as you do just that and drive wildly into me. When I'm alone, I think of you and do things with my fingers, wishing they were yours. I bring myself to release thinking of you. However, it is never enough, it never feels as good as when you bring me to the brink with your fingers- or mouth – and then take me over the edge.

 _You've taken over me_  
 _It's like I'm not me_  
 _It's like I'm not me_

No one but you knows the me whose eyes go black with desire when you moan, "Hermione," deep in your throat. No one but you knows the me that shivers with passion when your eyes do the same.

 _I'm hooked on you_  
 _I need a fix_  
 _I can't take it_  
 _Just one more hit_  
 _I promise I can deal with it_  
 _I'll handle it_  
 _Quit it_  
 _Just one more time_  
 _Then that's it_  
 _Just a little bit more_  
 _To get me through this_

I go to you, promising myself that this will be the last time, I allow myself greedily treat myself to you, that this will be the last time I come to you and rip your clothes from your body, and devour your skin with my lips and tongue. This will be the last time I taste you, my lips closing over soft skin covering hard steel, the last time I entice the groans from your lips that bring prickles of anticipation to my skin.

 _I'm hooked on you_  
 _I need a fix_  
 _I can't take it_  
 _Just one more hit_  
 _I promise I can deal with it_  
 _I'll handle it_  
 _Quit it_  
 _Just one more time_  
 _Then that's it_  
 _Just a little bit more_  
 _To get me through this_

This will be the last time you slide your hands up my thighs and slip under my knickers, making me moan in painful pleasure, the last time you pull the dress over my head and slide my knickers down. This will be the last time your hands caress the aroused peaks of my breasts and down the slope of my stomach back to that juncture you were teasing before, but are now enjoyably torturing, the last time you lure the sigh of your name with your lips on my skin. The last time I open myself in a silent command that you follow by slowly sliding yourself into the core of my desire. The last time you leisurely start to move, pulling sounds of pleasure from my lips and the last time I hear them on your own. The last time we move together in an unhurried, burning crescendo, that shatters us into a thousand tiny pieces of pleasure that wrenches cries of satisfaction and completion from both of us. The last time we will lay entwined, breathing erratic as we come down from this fix. The last time I'll watch your eyes change from the darkest forest green back to their every day color of emerald that always catches my breath.

 _It's like I can't breathe_  
 _It's like I can't see anything_  
 _Nothing but you_  
 _I'm addicted to you_  
 _It's like II can't think_  
 _Without you interrupting me_  
 _In my thoughts_  
 _In my dreams_  
 _You've taken over me_  
 _It's like I'm not me_  
 _It's like I'm not me_

The same dictionary defines addiction as devotion or surrendering of oneself to something habitually or obsessively. Well I'm addicted, to you, Ernie, and though I say this will be the last time I know it won't be. I _can't_ give you up. I won't stop my obsessive indulgence in you because I know I can't endure the withdrawal. I need to be the me only you get to see: Hermione Granger, Gluttonous Tart.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** Hello, there!

Yes, yes, this _is_ an Ermione (Ernie MacMillan and Hermione Granger) FanFiction. Why, you ask? Because they simply aren't shipped enough. Any comments or complaints as regards to this ship go in my Inbox. As to those of you who enjoyed this, be sure to leave a review and a PM, too! Do check out my first Dramione story, "An Addict And His Heroin/e". I assure you, it's not as boring as i may _seem_!

~Anna


End file.
